


i got you, moonlight (you're my starlight)

by theinevitablefriend



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Cultural Differences, Fluff, Gift Giving, Happy Valentine's Day!, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29457228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinevitablefriend/pseuds/theinevitablefriend
Summary: “Thank you, dear. I have to admit, I do not know what flowers you prefer, so I thought it best to err on the side of caution and stick with the larger theme of today. Do you like them?” His look is tenderly hopeful, and Essek does not know how he will get through the next 5 minutes without making a fool of at least one of them.“Of course I do. And you’re right, they are very fitting with the...theme...of the day.” The look he’s aiming for is ‘coquettishly charmed’; realistically he thinks he’s landed somewhere near ‘baffled.’(happy valentine's day, critters!)
Relationships: Essek Thelyss/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 4
Kudos: 83





	i got you, moonlight (you're my starlight)

**Author's Note:**

> posting this down to the wire but happy valentine's day y'all!! i cranked this out in abt an hour, no editing, just moved by the spirit of shadowgast
> 
> timeline is ambiguous, i had in my head sometime post canon :-)
> 
> title is from "levitating" by dua lipa lol

He’s expecting the kiss “hello,” but not the card and flowers. 

The card is in a red envelope with his own name written on the outside in Caleb’s neat handwriting. The flowers, a seemingly random assortment of breeds in pinks and reds, are wrapped with a few pieces of silver tissue paper and held together with a pink ribbon.

Caleb’s free hand is warm on his elbow. “I have something for you,  _ Perle _ .”

The special endearment also throws him for a loop. Essek is used to an occasional  _ Schatz,  _ and maybe even a  _ Liebling  _ if Caleb is feeling particularly sentimental (and once, hilariously,  _ Zaubermaus,  _ when Caleb was more than a little tipsy). In the half a year that he and Caleb have been together, Essek has never heard this particular term.

Caleb is still holding these items out expectantly towards him, and Essek gets the distinct feeling he is missing something important.

“These are beautiful, Caleb.” Essek can feel the tips of his ears warming, though again, he’s not exactly sure why.

The soft smile Caleb gives him makes up for it. “Thank you, dear. I have to admit, I do not know what flowers you prefer, so I thought it best to err on the side of caution and stick with the larger theme of today. Do you like them?” His look is tenderly hopeful, and Essek does not know how he will get through the next 5 minutes without making a fool of at least one of them.

“Of course I do. And you’re right, they are very fitting with the...theme...of the day.” The look he’s aiming for is ‘coquettishly charmed’; realistically he thinks he’s landed somewhere near ‘baffled.’

He knows he’s right when Caleb’s expression turns confused briefly. “Ah,  _ ja,  _ they are.” Essek thinks Caleb might have thought nothing of it until the hand on his elbow shifts to his forearm. “Is everything alright?” Caleb’s face takes on a pinched look. “Is there actually something wrong with the flowers?”

_ Wael.  _

“No, no, of course not!” The warm feeling from earlier is spreading from his ears to his cheeks. There's no use in pretending anymore. “It’s just, ah...what is the reason for this? I didn’t realize there was anything special going on.”

He wouldn’t say that he expects Caleb to judge him for his ignorance, but he does find Caleb’s look of mild relief surprising. Caleb even huffs a small laugh, shaking his head as he looks down briefly.

“ _ Scheisse, Schatz _ , I did not even realize. These are gifts for something called ‘Valentine’s Day’. Are you familiar with the holiday?” 

Essek shakes his head. “I can’t say I am. What is it meant to commemorate?”

“It’s not so much commemorating a specific event, but more of a celebration of...certain ideals.”

Essek’s intrigue is piqued at Caleb’s vague phrasing. “Oh? What kind of ideals?”

Caleb gestures to the flowers, as if it were obvious. “You know...romance, and the like. It’s a day for...ah, love, as it were.” It’s Caleb’s turn to blush, cheeks becoming rosy as he mentions the word  _ love _ .

He’s no longer embarrassed at the possibility of being seen as unknowledgeable; watching Caleb stammer through his explanation of the day’s significance, he can only be completely endeared. “I see. And this day calls for gifts of flowers and cards?”

“Well, those are only some of the typical gifts. Things like sweet treats are popular as well, or trinkets that a significant other might enjoy. Whatever the gift giver determines to be a suitable token of affection.” He looks slightly crestfallen again. “I hope I didn’t misjudge.”

“No, Caleb, these are lovely.” He quickly finds somewhere to set the flowers down so he can wrap his partner up in a comforting embrace. “I love them, and I’m...touched that you would think to give me something, for a holiday such as this.”  _ That anyone would think of me in this way at all _ , he thinks to himself as he pulls away from Caleb, though their arms remain wrapped around each other. “It just surprised me—the Dynasty doesn’t really have anything like this Valentine’s Day.”

“ _ Ja _ , that’s not actually all that surprising, it’s not especially popular in the Empire,” says Caleb. He cocks his head slightly. “My understanding is that it is more popular amongst the smaller villages. I’m not certain, but I think its origin has ties to the Moonweaver. That might be why.”

“In any case, it sounds like a lovely tradition. I only wish I had known so I could have given you something too.” Essek’s ears twitch in sudden remembrance. “Oh, where did that card end up?”

The card is located nearby next to the flowers. Essek picks it up, turning it over in his hands to appreciate the quality of the envelope, the penmanship of his name written out.

“Well, go on, then, open it,” Caleb says, earlier reluctance replaced by a boyish eagerness that Essek finds, well, adorable.

The seal of the envelope tears easily under his fingers, and Essek quickly removes the card in a similar display of enthusiasm. Briefly he is struck by the realization that, even just a year ago, he would have never guessed that he would be in a situation like this: best friends with a group of stateless mercenaries,  in love with dating one of their human members, from the Empire no less.

He immediately finds he does not care, and feels sorry for the past version of him that couldn’t imagine feeling this level of happiness.

On the front of the card is a beautiful geometric illustration outlined in silver foil, complemented by the card’s deep purple background: a sun and moon parallel to each other, connected by various lines and outlined by overlapping concentric rings. Beyond the central design, the lines expand into a beautiful filigree that fills out the rest of the card. It is a gorgeous design, one that evokes a feeling of harmonic unity in his chest. 

He knows exactly why Caleb chose this design as a demonstration of his affection.

Remembering that this is a card, and there’s likely something written inside, Essek opens it up. Inside is a simple inscription, written in a silver ink to match the foil of the design. The ink has a slight iridescence to it, shifting colors minutely as the card moves in Essek’s hand.

_ For the brightest star in my sky. Ich liebe dich, Caleb. _

Essek is so incredibly touched, the breadth of emotion welling up in his chest would be embarrassing if he wasn’t also certain the man beside him felt exactly as he did in this moment.

“Thank you,  _ ssussun _ . I absolutely love it.” It’s a simple thing to pull Caleb in again, this time connecting in a tender, deep kiss. Caleb’s hand reaches up to caress his chin; Essek moves his arm to more securely hold Caleb’s waist. 

Before he gets lost in the moment, Essek pulls back gently. “By the way, what does that Zemnian phrase mean? I’ve never seen it before.”

The blush that had been slowly leaving Caleb’s face returns immediately and in full force, dark enough to match his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading!! the ending feels kinda sudden but i wanted this to remain a short v-day one shot rather than something actually developed lol
> 
> you can find me at [dana-sculllys](https://dana-sculllys.tumblr.com/) on tumblr!! feel free to come talk to me about wizard supremacy, or anything really
> 
> translations:
> 
> Perle = pearl  
> Schatz = treasure  
> Liebling = darling/favorite  
> Zaubermaus = literally “magic mouse”  
> Wael = Drow for “fool”  
> Ich liebe dich = “I love you,” but like Super serious  
> Ssussun = Drow for “light”


End file.
